1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a drain pan which collects condensate from an air conditioner and a method for fabricating such drain pans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known air conditioning systems include drain pans which collect and dispose of accumulated condensation, or condensate, and such drain pans, or trays, are typically disposed beneath an evaporator coil. Condensate is then drained out of the drain pan through an opening in the drain pan, or tray, and flows to a remote location. Presently available drain pans are formed of various types of moldable plastic material. Many times, it is necessary that the plastic drain pan be connected to a steel pipe to accommodate drainage of the condensate from the system and flow to the remote location. Typically, the installer of the air conditioning system, or a plumber, screws the steel pipe, typically a conventional ¾″ steel pipe into the drain pan, which typically includes a drain, or customer connection, having a standard pipe thread connection, such as a tapered female pipe thread. A tapered pipe thread is shaped like a wedge and stresses known as “Hoop Stresses” are generated as the plumber threads the steel pipe into the tapered female threads of the plastic drain pan. When this connection is made with torque forces being exerted higher than those achieved by hand tightening of the pipe within the plastic threaded drain, the Hoop Stresses may achieve a level at which the plastic threads of the plastic drain may be fractured. Thus, the connection between the plastic drain pan and the steel pipe may leak condensate, which is a serious disadvantage and consequence from over-tightening the steel pipe into the plastic drain pan.
The drain pan and method of fabricating a drain pan, in accordance with certain embodiments of the present invention, as compared to previously proposed drain pans and methods for fabricating drain pans, have the advantages of: providing a plastic drain for the drain pan which is less susceptible of being fractured and leaking; and is economical to manufacture and use.